City Of Oiale (Redone)
by Alyssa12112
Summary: This is my sisters story. UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF YOU WISH TO TAKE IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own is the plot. I DO NOT own the characters or background stories on such characters. Such credit is given to the Authors, who I think are geniuses.**

~Oiale City~

~Oiale Palace~

Immortals. One could say that Elves are the only beings with such a gift, or curse. Of course if you went to a small secluded city in a magic protected forest, you would find wizards with such gifts. All of the people came from a time where war was in full gear, and nothing was left to chance. Harry Potter was one of the people in this city. As he watched the lively city from his window, he remembered the day that he and his friends had formed this city. He and his friends were traveling from one world, to another. True this place had things lacking in his opinion, but what better way to restart a life, than to relocate? The Wizarding World had fallen after the reign of Voldemort. The Ministry had also fallen, and no one wanted to remain in the Wizarding World. He then traveled for years until he fell on the same spot that the city now stands. He never thought of this as a bad choice to relocate too. Magic was secret here as well to a point. Elves knew of this city, but kept it secret thanks to Harry's wishes. The door opened behind him, and a woman with long blonde hair entered.

"Thinking of the past again Harry?" she asked in a soft and serene voice. Luna Lovegood, now Potter, had been the first to relocate with him. Still grieving from her father's death, she made a graveyard not to far outside the city, where her father was buried. She was married to him, and very loyal to him.

"I am. It amazes me. We settled here 200 years ago, and they still rely on me. " he said and Luna laughed. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"That will not change Harry, my love. But things will change soon enough." she said and Harry turned to her. Harry had learned over the years to trust Luna. She was a seer. She wasn't the only seer here, but she was the most experienced. Perhaps she had seen the future again, no one will ever know the true vision. Harry turned back to the view below and sighed.

"I was made king of a people who don't need a king. " he said and Luna smiled fondly at him.

"Things will change My Love. But you will still remain their king." she said and then turned and walked out just as quietly as she had entered.

~Mirkwood~

Legolas was home finally. He went to Rivendell, and came home find that his friend was there. Aragorn was waiting at the palace doors.

"Its good to see you my friend." he said and Legolas smiled as he greeted him.

"What brings you here my friend?" Legolas asked him and Aragorn smiled. Legolas liked to be blunt when he knew that he was there for a reason.

"Well rumors have spread again. It is of a city hidden by magic. Gandalf is curious. " Aragorn said and Legolas smiled.

"I can only imagine. " he said and Aragorn sighed.

"there is more. The rumor has it that the people inside the city are all wizards. Of course that remains to be seen. Gandalf is taking all of us to that city. He believes he has found where it is." Aragorn said and then stood up from his seat on the bench. He took out his pipe and started to smoke it.

"They say they are wizards. Should we be going to a city like that not knowing of their magic and what side they are on?" Legolas asked and Aragorn smiled.

"Perhaps, but if that is true, then we can still kill them. They are after all human." he said and both of them went down the hall laughing that they were soon going to a Wizards City.

~Rivendell~

The Lord Elrond learned of Gandalf's wishes to go to Oiale. He had promised that only he would know of the city, as the king there only wished for peace and happiness. Elrond trusted the king. He had been traveling when he alone was ambushed by orcs. The king and his friends as he called them, saved him. He was healed in the Hospital Wing that he called it. Their healing was far more advanced than the Elves, and he offered any healing services he could as a gift for keeping his silence. But now, Elrond feared that if they went and disturbed their peace, Rivendell would be taken over, and he would face the king. Elrond stood as he looked at the Wizard sitting in front of him.

"I know of the city you speak of Gandalf. If you wish to go, then I will go with you. That is the only way you will be getting the location of this city." he said and Gandalf looked shocked that Elrond would know of such a place. Elrond didn't want to tell him that everyone in that city was Immortal. The reason for that, is that he wouldn't understand. After all, only elves were immortal.

"Very well My lord. But I should tell you now that the others will be going as well." Gandalf said and Lord Elrond sighed as he shook his head.

"Your weapons will not make it inside the city. Now I believe you have a journey to prepare for." Lord Elrond said. As Gandalf left, Elrond summoned his messenger.

"You are to go the city of Oiale. You are tell the king that they will be having visitors. Do not let anyone stop you. The king must know, or the group heading there will face their own death." Elrond said and then the man left.

**Translations:**

**Oiale- Everlasting**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot. I do not own the characters, they belong to the authors.**

~Oiale~

We arrived at a huge forest. Things were glowing as though charged by something. Just as I wanted to ask, Lord Elrond answered.

"It is a magical forest. It was formed to hide the city from prying eyes." he said and then stopped as several figures stepped out of the shadows.

"It is nice to see you again Lord Elrond. " said a woman. She had long red hair, and next to her stood a man with blonde hair. Next to them stood a girl with short black hair and a girl with brown hair. Behind them stood several big bulky looking men, but they carried no weapons.

"it is good to see you as well Lady Malfoy." Elrond said and woman named Malfoy. I assumed it to be a surname smirked.

"You forgot our deal Lord Elrond. Have you forgotten what you got out of our deal?" she asked as she lowered her arm. I realized that she held a stick, but I could tell it was charged with magic.

"No My Lady. They are merely curious. " Elrond said and Lady Malfoy seemed to think this through. Then she smiled and put her stick away.

"I do not think you mean any harm. You have never betrayed us, and I don't think you will start now. " she said and then stepped back as two men came forward.

"To enter the city is to be unarmed." said the girl with black short hair. After a nod, we all gave up our weapons.

"Do not worry Master Elf. We don't keep the weapons, you will get them back when you leave." Lady Malfoy said when I sighed in anger.

"Follow us." She said and then turned and began walking away. As she walked the trees moved aside to reveal a stone road that led to what appeared to be a really huge city.

Lady Malfoy stopped just outside the palace.

"I will take them from here Draco." she said to the blonde man. He smirked and kissed her and walked off. As he walked off, I saw 7 children come running up to him. It amazed me, even more, was the soft glow they were giving off. Something only Elves were thought to give off. Aragorn pushed me gently and I realized that the others had started into the palace.

"Ginny!" said a voice and a girl with long blonde hair came into view.

"Harry is beside himself. Perhaps you know how to calm his nerves?" the girl asked and Ginny laughed.

"Calm his nerves? What world are you living in Luna?" Ginny asked as they both walked arm in arm.

" Besides, you are married to him, so you do something about it. I have enough trouble keeping Draco inline, and I am married to him." Ginny said and we watched as Luna huffed.

"Yes, I am sure. Well lets go in. I don't want the throne room destroyed just because he is nervous and mad at the same time." Luna said and Ginny smirked. She pushed open the doors and we entered to see a man pacing. He was glowing a deep red and the chairs in the hall were hovering. The look on Luna's face, told me that the chairs had been on the ground when she left.

"Harry James Potter! If you know what is good for you, you will sit down and calm down." she yelled and whatever the king had been thinking stopped. He looked up and sighed before sitting down.

"I can't even leave you for 2 minutes without you losing control of your magic." Luna mumbled and then sighed and looked at Ginny.

"What? He didn't listen to Hermione either you know." Ginny said and then laughed as Luna huffed and left the room. Then I felt eyes on me and I felt something enter my mind.

"Lord Elrond. Please to tell me why you have brought others with you?" Harry said suddenly. He seemed mad now and Ginny was standing off to the side keeping an eye on Harry. Then Harry smiled which startled us all.

"Never would have thought that you would have brought another elf. " he said and laughed. He stood and came down and hugged Lord Elrond, who seemed to not care very much.

"I take it the potions I sent last week worked well for your people?" Harry asked and I realized that the potion that he used on Frodo was from Harry.

"It did. I healed a hobbit who was stabbed." Elrond said and Harry nodded.

I sat alone in the garden. It was above the rest of the city, yet children still came here. Now 4 children were running and laughing with several adults. Each had a glow to them.

"I am sure that you are confused." said a voice and I turned to see the girl from before. Ginny.

"I am. How is it that you have the traits of my people?" I asked and Ginny smiled before looking at the children playing.

"well, we came here from another world. A world that had fallen after a war. During the war, a spell that Voldemort had used didn't just effect Harry." she said and I looked at her confused even more.

"We were not born Immortal Legolas. No. we were once mortal children stuck in a war that wasn't meant to be ours. The spell he used not only hit Harry, but it hit anything with a magical core. " she said and I looked at the children who were laughing.

"So you were made Immortal?" I asked and she nodded.

"yes. Unfortunately, the children we give birth to, also are Immortal. But they will never know of how or why. Harry doesn't want them to grow up thinking that their long life is a curse for being magical." Ginny said and stood.

"Why are you so curious of our city?" she asked turning to look down at me.

"The only wizards I know, are the old ones that run some parts of the world." I said and she nodded. She looked behind me and sighed.

"If you will excuse me. I have duties I must attend to." she said and then bowed slightly before turning and walking off.

I was walking with Aragorn through most of the city. Ginny was with us, and was telling us of some of the families.

"This is my home. As you know, I am married to Draco Malfoy. " she said and fell silent as a woman came out of the house. She had long red hair.

"Hi Mum." she said coming to stand next to her mother.

"This is my daughter Leyna Malfoy. " she said and then turned to her daughter.

"Kaylin has been begging to see you. You should go find her." she said and Leyna smiled and walked off.

"Kaylin is Harry's Daughter. You will meet her tonight I am sure." Ginny said and then smiled and continued our walk of the city. Next was a wooden house, that was so tall, that we didn't know how it was standing. It was also very crooked.

"Ginny dear." said a motherly voice and a woman with vivid red hair came out of the house.

"Hi mum. These are the people I told you about." Ginny said hugging her mother.

"Well, an elf. If all the years I have lived, the only elf I met was Lord Elrond." the woman said and then smiled.

"By the way Ginerva, your husband has been raising hell again. Keep in line won't you dear?" her mother asked. Ginny flinched at the name.

"Don't worry mum." she said and then turned fled. We followed her as she muttered. I was amused by her, she didn't like to be embarrassed it seemed.

Kaylin's P.O.V

I sat with Dad at the table that night. The elf to my right, was eyeing me. Me being the daughter of a great wizard, knew when I had met my mate. I had met me mate just then, and I didn't know whether to jump in joy, or just plain run away. My dad was looking at me in confusion. He knew something was up.

"Dad, may I go now?" I asked and he nodded. I got up and hugged him before leaving the castle. I loved my dad, but I wasn't going to tell him that the elf was my mate. He always lost his temper and I didn't want Mum to go mental again. No I would just act as if it didn't happen. I know that being immortal wasn't something that all people had, and let alone a gift. Suddenly a weird sounding horn sounded in the night. I looked around confused, and screamed.

I sat with my dad in the hospital wing. The visitors were there as well, and dad was mad.

"What have you brought into my city?" he growled and I shrunk away from him. Mum put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to me. It always scared me to see him mad. He calmed himself and put an arm around me.

"Please tell me. My daughter was attacked in her own city. " dad said and Lord Elrond started to speak and told him of everything that was going on.

"So this one ring is what needs to be destroyed?" dad said and they all nodded. Dad stood up.

" So the Orcs that attacked her were trying to get to you?" he asked again and once again they nodded.

"Why did you not tell me this before? I am no cold hearted Elrond. I would have offered my services." dad said and I sat up. Mum came over and put a hand over my mouth. She knew what I was going to say. She also knew that I liked to fight, but mum was against it. I yanked her hand off me.

"But if dad is doing it, then I want to help." I snapped and dad sighed.

"We can't stop her Luna. We were the same age during our war." he said and mum huffed but said nothing on the subject.

"Perhaps you may come to our council meeting. It is then that we will decide who does what with the ring." Lord Elrond said and my dad nodded.

"I will offer you aid then I suppose. Now. It is getting rather late, and I am sure that the guards have the Orcs back out of the city. Let us all go to bed." dad said and they nodded. I was helped up by my mum who was dieing to yell at me, but didn't. Dad took a hold of me as we walked out with the others.

"I don't like you fighting, but you are of age, and I can't stop you. But you will be trained before you are set out on the battle field. No talking me out of that. " he said and I nodded, knowing better than to argue with me dad. I said good night and went into my own room.

_I hope I did well in talking like Legolas was. He is favorite character. But if I failed to talk like him, then please set me straight. Also I am sorry if the chapter seems a little long and confusing. I will work on that in the future chapters. _


End file.
